Reunition
by DinoPrincessAliKat
Summary: Sakura was actually from the past and was friends with Hidan and Kakuzu, but a horrible accident causes her to 'die' years later she's in the presence of her friends once again. 1st Naruto fic
1. The Idea and The Decision

**Sooo... yeah this is my first Naruto fanfiction. Please be nice this is also my first fanfiction that i actually am kinda dedicated to! If you have any suggestions or comment then please feel free to say them.**

_**DISCLAIMER: If i owned Naruto then i would make some of on this website into small little anime's for everyone to enjoy, but sadly that will NEVER happen due to the fact... I DON"T OWN NARUTO SO NO SUEY FOR U! unless you want three cats...**_

**On any rate! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>They were walking through a village called Rogon, widely known for two religious groups, that lived and coexisted in the village in peace and harmony, Shinto followers and Jashinists. Sakura and her two best friends, Hidan and Kakuzu or 'Silver and Stitches' as she calls them, were trying to decide which village to live in together (as friendsguardians). Rogon or Rogue Rose, a village known for the rogue ninjas living and communing with the villagers peacefully, were the two choices they decided to pick from. Rogue Rose was also known for the vast amount of roses that potentially hid the village. Both Rogon and Rogue Rose were small and were 50 minutes away from eactother.

"Well I fucking think we should live here! There are Jashinists, like me, and Shinto followers, like Sakura." Hidan stated bluntly as they walked down the street. "Also we've got everything we fucking need! A food shop, a medicine shop, a weapon shop, and…um…other shops and stands selling shitty stuff." Hidan brushed his fingers through his slick back silver hair, before flashing a smile to a group of women walking by. The women looked at him before giggling as they continued walking away. "Plus there are a BUNCH of fucking hot chicks!"

"Yeah, and to pay for a place here is really expensive." Kakuzu said rolling his mint green eyes at Hidan. He was walking on the right side of Sakura and Hidan the left of Sakura, who was quietly walking in the middle listening to them bickering waiting for the right moment to quickly step in with a comment. "Same as those prostitutes you just smiled at. I say we live in Rogue Rose, it's cheaper, peaceful, and has an abundant of roses that Sakura likes." Kakuzu then smacked Hidan in the back of the head.

"Ow Jashin-damnit! Hey, what the hell was that for?" Hidan asked rubbing the back of his head and Kakuzu whacked him in the back of the head again. "OW!"

"That was for being an idiot." Kakuzu grunted as they stopped walking in front of a Tools stand, and at that very moment Sakura quickly cut in with a quick comment and a suggestion.

"Now Stitches you know Silver can't help that he's the way he is." Sakura said calmly with a small grin.

"Yea – wait a damn minute…HEY!" Hidan looked at Sakura Dumbstruck

"Besides," Sakura continue speaking ignoring Hidan's insulted look, all the while grinning like a mad man- er…woman. "I think we build our own house with a garden and shrines. Right between BOTH villages! So then it would split the time to each village in half. Plus once it s finished we would only need to pay for furniture, food and a other essentials." Sakura took a few steps forward then turn and looked at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Well…what do you guys think of that idea?" Kakuzu and Hidan exchanged a quick glance with each other before looking back at Sakura.

"Yeah, sure" "I actually like the sound of that idea…I'm in." Kakuza and Hidan agreed

Sakura jumped up and squealed in delight because they agreed to her idea, they usually do, and she glomped them both squealing. "Yay! Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that my friend is the end of this chapter. <strong>

**Sorry for the shortness i'm working on this as we speak!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Waiting, Injuries, and Moon Cakes!

**DPAK: HEy everyone one! I'm back and i brought you all a prezzie! Chapter #2! Aren't you happy?**

**Coco: Yup yup yup! Everyone, including Coco, iz _EXTREMELY _HAPPY!**

**DPAK: Okay thank you for the support Coco! Everyone that iz my little chibi personality, Coco, she iz nice and hyper and LUVZ candy!**

**Coco: YOSH! XD**

**DPAK: Oh and before i forget i might not update for a while cause school starts in like 3-4 days and we're having summer reading book tests! Gawd i hate the sound of that! But i can't wait to start my second year in highschool and se my friends again! Anyway enough babbling about school let's get this show on the ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAADDD! :D**

**Coco: aren't you forgetting something?**

**DPAK: huh?- OH right! Umm yeah ya know how last ime i sauid this was my first first fic that i've like ever written? well i kinda lied it's not my first, it my first NARUTO fic and my first fic to be POSTED but not my first fic to ever be written...that on is in a notebook waiting to be typed and corrected! Hehehe...srry 'bout that! ^^"**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, AVP, or My Liitle Pony so you can't sue me! unless you want three cats that are a big meanies! Nut OH how i want to own AVP! I have SOOO many stories that I've read on this site that i would KILL to see either animated (cartoony/anime or computer) or done in live action! AGAIN NO SUEY UNLES YOU WANT MEANY KITTIES!**_

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since they decided to build a house right in between Rogon and Rogue Rose. Hidan, Sakura, and Kakuzu had gone to a Shinto shrine where Sakura made a quick prayer and offering to the Shinto kamis and to a Jashinist shrine for Hidan, well Kakuzu and Sakura just walked him there then walked away, so he could do…well, ya know, do whatever he does like sacrifice, pray, hangout with other Jashinists and hit on the some of the girls that were Jashinists (obviously).<p>

Right now Hidan was sitting on a bench not far off from the shrine waiting for Kakuzu and Sakura. 'Jashin-damnit! Where the hell are Fuckface and Pixie? I swear if they fucking already got a fucking hotel room and left me behind again…' he thought irritably ' I'll put fucking orange hair dye in their damn shampoo and conditioner! Then I'll-' Hidan's thoughts were cut off when he the sounds of a store's door bell jingling and two VERY familiar voices. Then he was hit by the mouth watering smell of Moon Cakes!

"Sakura…you shouldn't have eaten those strawberries and moon cakes without paying first…"

"I know Stitches, I know! But they looked so delicious and yummy I just had to give them a taste" 'That's what she said! Fufufufu…=w= ' Hidan thought listening to Sakura and Kakuzu talk as they approached him (his back was facing them btw), perverted images popped into his mind right then but were extinguished when he heard Sakura continue speaking "And thanks to you they were paid for AND you me 5 boxes of strawberries and moon cakes to munch on! *munching sound* Pwuff I Pwomiffed yuu I woubeh fare wiff yuu!**(1) ***gulp* So alls good again!"

"Sakura…what am I going to do with you? …" Kakuza sighed, there was a pause and and some shuffling that sounded particularly similar to that of…bags? 'Did they go shopping for more than just fucking dinner and snacks?' Hidan thought as he sat there in deep thought with his scythe set right beside him. 'If so what the FUCK did they buy….but more importantly _HOW_ did Pixie get that cheap bastard to pay for such a thing or things without too much trouble?' he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Sakura and Kakuzu were directly behind him and he didn't hear or notice Sakura calling out his name, waving her hands in front of him, and poking him in the head. "Here Sakura let me…"

Sakura watched as Kakuzu raised his fist and slammed it down on Hidan's head which not only caused their silver haired friend to come out of his trance muttering a string of curses but to also form a rather large lump on his head. Sakura just stood there off to the side and giggled while Hidan went off at Kakuzu.

"-Then you motherfuckin' asswipe Imma bury you stitched ass body in a volcano! Ficking ALIVE! Bastard, I did NOT need that! Fuckface I hope you fucking go to hell, bastard…" Hidan ranted on and on while rubbing the large lump on his head. He was too busy ranting to notice that Kakuzu wasn't making any kind of threats or comments back. "That fucking hurt…Pixie-cha~n can you heal my head?" He whined giving her a puppy dog look which caused Sakura to almost cave…almost. Instead she took the ten bags that Kakuzu was holding and dug around in them, while Kakuzu just stood there silent and just looking down. After a few minutes Sakura pulled out two cold rice-bags**(2)**e My Little Pony print and the other Alien vs. Predator print, and tossed the my Little Pony print one to Hidan, who caught it and looked at it then back at her then at the rice-bag again then back at her yelling, "What. The. _FUUUCK!_ Is. _THIIIIIS!_" Thrusting the cold rice-bag in Sakura's direction.

Sakura stared at Hidan like he was an idiot. _'Oh wait…he kind of is…' _she thought before calmly saying it's called a rice-bag…you can heat it up or cool it…"

"The fuck am I supposed to do with this piece of shit! ! And why do I get the fucking lame ass My Little Pony one?"

"You use it Silvs that what you do with it, you _USE_ it., beside Silver every guy needs at least one lame thing in their possession."

"Fine…BUT how the fuck do I use something as shitty and lame named as this piece of shit"

Sakura sighed in annoyance before walking over to Hidan and taking the rice-bag from him and gently setting it on the lump that was on his head, she then proceeded to taking some tape and taping the rice-bag to his head so it wouldn'y fall off. "When it's cold you put it on certain kind of injuries, like this lump on your head and sunburns..." she said softly looking him in the eye, her eyes held kindness, gentleness, happiness, trust, and friendship in their bright emerald depths. But they quickly turned fierce and scolding as she glared at him. "I hope you learned something new cause I won't be hear all the time to heal or help you with injuries…so be more careful and get better reflexes and Pay. Attention. To. Your. _Surroundings!_" she poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.

Hidan, being semi-intelligent put his hands up in the 'I mean no harm' or 'Ok ok I get it already' way and slowly backed away from her saying, "Okay I will work on that…okay Pixie-chan?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice _'A pissed off Pixie-chan is a lethal Pixie-chan…' _Hidan then slowly turned around and picked up his scythe and attaching it to his back before turning around to face Saura once again. "Ok so are we gonna get a fucking hotel room to spend the damn night in before we set out to build your- _our_ new home, or are we gonna sleep on some beches or in the woods?"

Sakura looked at him before reaching in her Kimono sleeve and pulling out a motel room key and smiling at the look on Hidan's face that said 'I fucking knew it!'. She then picked up the four bags of strawberries and moon cakes that she had set down in order to get Hidan's attention and started walking in the direction her and Kakuzu had come from. She heard hidan's footsteps hurry to catch up with her but she did not even walk 2 meters before she noticed that she could not here Kakuzu's footsteps following them. Sakura stopped and turned halfway around looking back at Kakuzu who had not moved and inch, not even to pick up the bags that were on the ground.

"Stitches…are you coming?" Sakura waited for him to answer but no answer came.

"Stitches?"

No answer…

"Hey Stitches…are you okay?"

No reply came…

"Stitches…"

Nope nothing…

"Stitch…what's wrong? Stitch~!" Sakura had started walking back over to Kakuzu

More silence…

"C'mon…buddy….what's the matter?" She had just stopped right beside him and looked at his face. He was looking down. "Stitches…talk to me…please?" Concern was evident in her voice as she tried to get Kakuzu's attention.

Still nothing obviously…

Down. He was looking down but not just down, she noticed, but down at his _hand_. His hand he had used to whacked hidan's head with. Sakura placed a pale petite hand on his arm. "Kakuzu…"

His head whipped to the side to look down at her and she was shocked to see that his usually emotionless eyes held the hint of pain in them. "Kakuzu…what's wrong?"

Kakuzu held his hand out to her before saying in a monotone voice, "…Ow…" and normal people would have been thinking he was joking about the pain due to the emotionless his voice held but Sakura knew better and saw that he was hurt, even if his voice says that he's fine his _eyes_ say he's in pain. "Sakura…my hand hurts…" the next thing he knew Sakura had did a small tackle hug from her spot next to him.

"Kyaaaa! Oh no Stichy-kun's hand is hurt! It's all Silver-chan's fault! Him and his hard head!" Sakura yelled hugging a surprised Kakuzuby the waist, cause she only comes up to to the bottom of his chest. Sakura then let go of Kakuzu and gently took his hand in her own two hands. A soft pink glow covered their hands for a second before it disappeared . Sakura then grabbed the tape and the AVP print cold rice-bag and taped it around his hand so it wouldn't fall off. "There you go my chakra took a little of the pain away but keep this on and exchange it for a cold one when it gets room temperature to get rid of the pain in a day, mmkay?" She smiled up at Kakuzu's towering form still holding his hand in her own.

In the distance then sun was starting to set and the sky was filled with different shades and a few purples, and they just looked up(Sukura) and down(Kakuzu) at eachother. This scene would have been romantic if Hidan hadn't suddenly barged in it and popped up in between the two.

"Okay soo….are we going to the fucking motel room or not?" Sakura and Kakuzu both turned toward him at the same time glaring at him and he just stared boredly right back st them. They were staring at eachother in silence for a good 5 minutes before Sakura broke the silence when she starte laughing. Kakuzu and Hidan both suddenly looked at her like she was crazy, but soon all three of them were laughing together.

Sakura turned to leave motioning for them to follow, even though they were going to anyway, all the while calling back, "Ooh Silver~! You have to carry the bags Stitches was carrying!"

"WHAT! Why the fuck do _I_ have to fucking do that?"

"Because Silvs…your head hurt Stitches hand and with that rice-bag on it he won't be able to carry the bags properly. So will you please carry them?" She looked over her shoulder at Hidan with the puppy dog face. She then smiled brightly when she heard him grumble, 'fine'. "Okay then boys, let's get to the room so that I can sit down and eat the moon cakes and strawberries properly! With whipcream!"

Kakuzu sweatdropped and just silently started walking right next to Sakura while a little ways back was hidan struggleing with carrying the 10 bags that were a lot heavier than they looked. As the sun set behind them the three friends walked back to their motel room they were sharing, until their new home was built, to enjoy moon cakes, strawberries, and some cheesey korney jokes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pwuff I Pwomiffed yuu I woubeh fare wiff yuu!(1): <em>Plus I promised you I would share with you!<em>**

**Rice-bags(2): _They are cloth bags filled with rice inside of another cloth bag and you put the whole thing in either the freezer to cool or to microwave it to heat it up, works great on sunburns and muscle cramps!_**

**chibi-akatsuki-lover: _thanx for the review and yes sadly as i stated before i lied about this being my FIRST fanfic i've written no that on iz written in a notebook locked away in the depths of my desk and i really want to post it! i like the idea of them being friends too! srry again 'bout the misunderstanding and my mistake! ^^"_**

**Ketsueki no Kuki****: _Thanx for the tip and i followed it...oh but i DO have some confidence issues! i've had to collect my nerves for two years before i posted this, just like at school i get so nervous and scared when people want to look at my drawings cause i think they will scrutinize and scorn me for them...but anyway thanks for the tip and you know what? kinda helped me gain a litle more confidence in my work so and cyber cookie for you! :) *gives cyber cookie* psst...it's chocolate chip it's the only kind i got right now._**

**Poptart-Freak****: _maybe it will or maybe it'll get worse never know, eh? i did fixed that bleeping problem cause that was getting on my nerves too! but there was a good excuse for the bleeps! mom doesn't like me writing/typing stories with swearing even though se let's me read books and watch shows that have A LOT more swearing than what i put in there! so the bleeps were required to keep her happy cause she checks what i type every now and then cause i have to use their computer_****_. thanx for the review though!:)_**

**strawberry030****:_ thanx! nice review! :)_**

**Kagome Monia and Akuma Neko****: _well your waiting has finished with the beginning of this chapter and begun again with the ending! thanx for the review!_**

**angel897****: _thanx intersting review_**

**Moonlight Meiko****: _Thanx i'm glad you like it!_**

**Anomynous(sp?) reviewers:**

**nyan****: _thanx for the trtuely lovely review! :)_**

**_Mmkay untill next time folks! Remember hobo's are our friends not enemies...well except the extremely creepy evil ones...so treat them nicely! Buh Bye! and plz...REVIEW! Tootles!_**


End file.
